


Weak

by shiggydabi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pet Store, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiggydabi/pseuds/shiggydabi
Summary: ❝ʙᴜᴛ ɪ'ᴍ ᴡᴇᴀᴋ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜᴀᴛ'ꜱ ᴡʀᴏɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴀᴛ?ʙᴏʏ, ᴏʜ ʙᴏʏ ɪ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ɪᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ꜰᴀʟʟ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ.❞Keith meets a cute guy at a pet shop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to @nymallura on twitter who requested this as a oneshot or fic so i made this into a fic

Shiro had asked Keith the previous day what he should get Matt for his birthday, to which Keith replied sarcastically; Shiro obviously didnt get it because it was over text; 'i don't know, get him a dog or something'.

Shiro took it literally.

Keith was being dragged along with his step-brother the next day to help Shiro get a present for his 'friend'. The two were looking around at all the different types of dogs while Keith was getting impatient waiting for his older brother, he turned to leave the room that held the dogs but instead, he bumped into someone that left both of them to fall on the ground accross from each other. The raven-haired boy groaned and was about to say a few choice words until he opened his eyes to look up and see an angel. am i in heaven?, Keith wondered. 

"I'm sorry for bumping into you! let me help you up.", the boy had tan skin with brown hair and brown eyes, and he looked really beautiful to Keith. The smaller male took the other's hand and stood up, the tan male helping the pale one onto his feet. "Thanks..", Keith cleared his throat and somewhat deepened his voice to seem cooler and crossed one leg over the other. "I'm Lance, by the way. Whats your name?", Lance offered a hand and a smile.  
"Keith.", he shook the hand and felt instant electricity. Goddamn he's cute and fuck i'm so gay, Keith thought. 

Shiro walked over with a tiny corgi in his arms, "Hi, i'm Takashi Shirogane, but just call me Shiro. This is my little brother here to help me pick out a dog for my good friend, Matt.", Shiro grinned at Keith.   
"How funny, i have a friend named Matt who's birthday is in like three days.", Lance chuckled.   
"Wow, whats his last name?", Shiro asked.  
"Holt, Why?", Lance took the corgi from Shiro, assuming he was adopting this one.  
"Thats the Matt i know!", Shiro and Keith followed Lance as they went to the register to fill out paperwork.  
"Small world. His younger sister Pidge is one of my best friends.", Lance gave a small smile while handing Shiro the paperwork and Keith swore his heart flew out of his chest.

Shiro filled out the paperwork & gave Lance 20$ before thanking him and leaving with Keith sadly following behind him. Once in the car, Keith was pouting as if he was a dog. "Shiro, Lance was so cute!! i have to see him again!!", this made the older man just roll his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is concerned

The next day, Keith was home alone and all he could do was sit around being bored and think about that cute boy from the pet shop. Keith knew he had to find a way to see Lance again; he could always go with Shiro and Matt to buy the dog some toys and food but that wont be for some days... He could get their mutual friend Pidge to give him Lance's number... But that would be weird since they arent very close...

Keith groaned in annoyance before he got up to go make some food and text Pidge. 

Keith: hey wyd?

Pidgeon: hanging with a friend and Hunk, wbu?

Keith: what friend?

Pidgeon: you probs dont know him 

Keith: Try me.

Pidgeon: his name is Lance 

Keith: UHM SEND PICTURES PLEASE

Pidgeon: 

[image attached]

oof he blinked

Keith: i'm gay 

Pidgeon: we know, Keith.  
Pidgeon: how do u know Lance??

Keith: Shiro got Matt a dog for his birthday and i met the angel at the pet shop 

Pidgeon: our brothers are so gay and in love i ship shatt and i cant wait to be ur sister-in-law ;) 

Keith: i hate you


End file.
